Octoling
Octolings are the elite troopers of the Octarian army that appear in the game Splatoon. Octolings were first shown in the single player campaign trailer of Splatoon. They are the Octarian counterparts to the squid-like Inklings and have very similar abilities. They can transform into an octopus to swim in their own ink, and wield ink-shooting weapons known as Octoshots which shoot ink. Octolings become playable with Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion, with a new story centering around Agent 8, a Octoling with no memories. When the player completes this story mode, they will be able to play as a Octoling in multiplayer. Noticeably, these controllable Octolings do not have glasses on. Description The Octolings are fairly competitive, as they are known for their large ink battles that have them covering the terrain with their colours. Little else about their personalities are known, though it is suspected that they are quite playful when in their octopus forms. In one of the Sunken Scrolls, it is revealed that only female Octarians can transform into Octolings, unlike the non-gender specific Inkling. However male Octolings may exist. In one of the Sunken Scrolls, there appears to be a humanoid form male Octarian and Cap'n Cuttlefish. Judging by the hat and the plant under the Octarian's arm, it could be a humanoid DJ Octavio. He may be a male Octoling. There are currently three varieties of Octolings, all of which are all-female: the regular red haired Octolings, the commanding black haired Elite Octolings, and a mysterious blue haired type that shoots out blue paint that was revealed in Splatoon 2: Octoling Expansion. More details will hopefully float up to the surface about the last type. Appearances ''Crimson Squads A Octoling appears as a playable character in ''Crimson Squads. They have three abilities to use, making big focus of their paint mechanic: *'Paint Sink' - The Octoling can transform into a octo form to travel through their own paint. They can also climb up walls with this ability. They are much weaker in this form and have no method to attack. *'Octoshot' - The Octoling fires off with their Octoshot, covering the area and opponent in paint. While it doesn't really deal a ton of damage, it has a lot of use to the Paint Sink ability and the Octoling's general movement. *'Splat Bombs' - The Octoling releases a pyramid shaped bomb filled with paint that covers and damages the area around it. ''N-Stars Octolings appear as enemies in N-Stars, with a similar strategy used to their fighting style from their game of origin, able to shoot paint and sneak around steathily with said paint in octopus form. Gallery Enemy Octolings Octoling_transparent.png|An Octoling OctolingWithoutVisor.png|An Octoling without its visor OctolingFullExo.png|Octoling by Exotoro HeroVsOctarians.png|An Octoling depicted in the single-player campaign promotional artwork OctolingsSplatoon2.jpg|Octolings as they appear in Splatoon 2. SSBU Octoling Spirit.png|Octoling Spirit EliteOctoling.png|Elite Octoling Octoling3D.png|Render of a Octoling OctolingOctoForm.png|3D model of an Octoling Octopus MaleOctoling.png|A possible look for a male Octoling by MaleOctolingWithOctarianClothes.png|A possible look for a male Octoling with Octarian clothes by male octoling.png|A possible look for a male Octoling by User:Computerboy64 MaleOctoDeco.png|A possible look for a male Octoling by User:Computerboy64 EliteMaleOctoling.png|A possible look for an elite male Octoling by User:Computerboy64 MaleOctoSniper.png|A male octoling with a sniper by User:Computerboy64 MaleOctoBrusher.png|A male Octoling with an Octobrush by User:Computerboy64 Playable Octolings OctolingGirl.png OctolingBoi.png Octoling Girl JoeTERender.png|Octoling Girl by Joe T.E. Octoling Boy JoeTERender.png|Octoling Boy by Joe T.E. OctopusOctolingRender.png|Render of the Octoling in Octopus form Agent 8 - Splatoon 2.png|Agent 8, an Octoling that lost their memory Agent8.png|Agent 8 in both female and male (?) form OctolingLilJudd.jpg SplatoweenPromoArt.jpg|Inklings, Octolings and a Jellyfish, ready for Splatoween Magenta Octoling Transparent.png Purple Afro Octoling Transparent.png Orange Octoling Transparent.png octo casual.png Octo Witch.png Octo Shrug Tee.png Octo Kensa.png Inkling Octoling Team.png|A team of Inklings and Octolings FrostyFest Octoling.png Octoling Grim.png|An octoling with a Grim Range Blaster Octoling N ZAP.png|An octoling with an N-ZAP '83 Octoling Heavy.png|An octoling with a Heavy Splatling remix Octoling Dapple.png|An octoling with Clear Dapple Dualies Names in other languages |JapM=From ''tako (octopus) and amazones (amazons, strong athletic women). |SpaA=Octoling |SpaAM=Same as English name. |SpaE=Octoamazona |SpaEM=From Octariano (octarian) and amazonas (amazons, strong athletic women). |Ita=Octoling |ItaM=Same as English name. |Fra=Octaling |FraM=Octoling }} Trivia *Through hacking, you can play as an Octoling in the original Splatoon, although you're kind of a jerk if you do so as the hub area for the other players will crash as Octolings can't be in the hub area. **Octolings use the same skeleton and animation as player characters, which led to speculation that they would be playable in the original Splatoon, although this did not come to fruition. **In Splatoon 2, these rumors continued and finally it came true with the announcement of Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion, a paid DLC focusing on a new story centered around a Octoling protagonist. The reward for completing the story mode is to play as a Octoling in online multiplayer. *Octolings may be able to wield weapons other than the Octoshot, as certain weapons in Splatoon have the 'Octo' prefix (i.e. Octobrush) *Marina is an Octoling, being the first notable character to be confirmed as this species. Interestingly, she appears as the newscaster/idol, which is a odd role for a Octoling considering the events of the prior game. Category:Characters Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Octarians Category:Enemies Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Species Category:Crimson Squads Category:N-Stars Category:Octopi